


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV - Shan,  musing on someone

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [2]
Category: Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual Prompt: Voltron, Vehicle style; Shan musing on the object of his desire. (I'd prefer it to be someone NOT shocking (like Rocky), though I know you like the shocking/unusual pairings. Can even be *gasp!* het, if you want.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV - Shan,  musing on someone

I could sit and watch him for hours.

There's a certain corner of the rec area that's virtually unnoticeable. It's a dark, cramped spot, out of the way and perfect for my favourite pastime.

I'm rarely seen, sitting here. Occasionally someone will call out 'Shan!' and I'll smile and nod and raise my glass in greeting, then turn to gaze back out the window at the stars streaking by - or so it seems to them.

I can see him clearly, reflected in this pane of glass. He likes that table over there, surrounded by friends and team-mates alike. There, he'll laugh and smile and be everything I long for, but can't have.

Instead, I watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://randi2204.livejournal.com/profile)[**randi2204**](http://randi2204.livejournal.com/)
> 
> *sheepish grin* He mused. You decide who. ^_~


End file.
